growlanserfandomcom-20200216-history
Growlanser VI: Precarious World
Growlanser VI: Precarious World is a SRPG for the PlayStation 2. It was developed by Career Soft and published in Japan by Atlus in 2007. It is the latest installment in the Growlanser series and is a direct sequel to Growlanser V: Generations, which was released in 2006. An English translation patch project is currently ongoing. Story The Esgrenz continent mainly consists of three nations and a large company. In the southern part, the monarchical country Hingistan Kingdom, there are people who are oppressing the rule of the royal family and rising to action. As an anti-government organization they aim for independence and cause an internal conflict. The anti-government organization disperses small-scale insurrections in various places, and the Hingistan kingdom is in tempest and falls furthermore into unstable conditions. Meanwhile the country in the west, Fomeros, sends troops to Hingistan to suppress the rebellions in the pretext of protecting the citizens but they are aiming for Hingistan's ore mines. Hingistan, the anti-government organization, and Fomeros engage in a three-way struggle. Lastly, neighboring Hingistan in the east is the international company Monopolis which is situated in Jewarl. Holding a powerful private army, Monopolis seeks to extend its market to the battlefield in Hingistan. Across the ocean from Esgrenz is an isolated continent closed off by a barrier of light. This "scapegoat" continent is called Goatland. At present Monopolis' interest is the untouched market that exists in this continent. A member of the Monopolis private force, Merklich, gains the ability to go back in time due to an operation. There is no information on him in the Monopolis database and he apparently lost his memory. He will have to find answers, change history, and restore the future. Characters Merklich: Assigned to Monopolis' special force, the Red Wolves, he executes missions without knowing his true character due to his memories completely lost when he awoke. There is mystery surround him as he seems to possess a special ability. Wendy: Merklich's partner in the Red Wolf Division. She boasts top-notch skill and produces excellent results, but occasionally is inclined to impropriety. Her personality is cheerful and freehearted. Yurii: Merklich's fairy partner. She encounters him on the beach of Warslee and believes him to be the legendary hero and accompanies his travel. She was the Queen of Pixies. Anita: She seems to know much of Merklich, but he knows nothing of her. For some reason she is confined at the Lennox research laboratory. Rukias: A traveling boy met on the mysterious continent. When he was attacked by terrorists, he was rescued by Merklich's party and since then he joined their company. He calls Merklich "brave guard", but reasons are unknown. Shuweizer: He leads the Red Wolf Division as the son of Monopolis's commander. He is the commanding officer of Merklich and Wendy. Because he sometimes acts mysteriously it seems he has a secret. Iristelessa: Shrine maiden charged with preserving the seal of the Dragon Orb. In successive generations shrine maidens must have a "brave guard", but for some reason she has none at her side. She opposes Monopolis. Hoffman: Second Lieutenant of Fomeros. He is accused of crime and is pursued by the army. He is honest and has a strong sense of justice. Brandole: Commander of Monopolis. With elaborate planning and bold strategy he establishes Monopolis' high status. He has brilliant ideas for inventions and products. Father of Shuweizer. Shayer: A capable woman who works as Monopolis' manager. Originally trained Shuweizer, but her merit was recognized and now holds a managerial position. Maxwell: Leader of the "Land's Prayer" Resistance group. With his ability and charisma, he formed and manages the Terrorist organization. Belongs to Hingistan. Zafreed: Prime Minister of Hingistan kingdom, he holds real power by usurping the royal family. He also holds a lot of power as the country's strongest sorceror. Patriarch: Patriarch of the Pothrads, a race which owns advanced ancient technology. He can create the necessary lithograph in order to seal the Queen Screaper. Wellber: Fomeros military lieutenant and supports President Glyme. He abuses his position as supply officer and misappropriates materials into illegal channels, and lays the blame on his subordinate Hoffman. Glyme: President of Fomeros country. He wants to hinder Dietrich who stands anti-war. Dietrich: Candidate for next President of Fomeros who supports anti-war in his nation. He bears concern toward the opposing candidate Glyme. Hoffman's older brother. Neilis: A woman who often appears before Merklich to stand in his way as an opponent. She seems to know well of Merklich. Commander13: Appears inside Merklich's memories and his face is the spitting image of Merklich's. It seems he exists only in the past. Shrine Maiden: Iristelessa's ancestor, she used the Dragon Orb to seal the Goatland continent. She was the first shrine maiden and sealed the soul of Infinitor in the Dragon Orb. Has a fairy by her side. Dungeon Lady: Woman who pours passion in dungeons. Traveling to various places, she collects information on how to make the best one. 1st Shrine Maiden's Fairy: The fairy who accompanied the first shrine maiden 2000 years ago. Dungeon Girl: Dungeon Lady's younger sister. Exact opposite to her sister, she is docile and reserved. She enthusiastically disturbs going to her sister's dungeon. Miranda: An intellectual fairy with various and abundant knowledge. Even Yurii acknowledges her superiority. She excels the most at reading the flow of time. She often takes the role of leader among her group. Zeonsilt: Young man from the Peace Maintenance Brigade. Previously he defeated the Queen Screaper on Kaiseris Island. On his body are special cells which give him the ability to weaken Screapers with an ultrasonic wave. However, as compensation, he is in danger of losing life. Korin: Zeonsilt's fairy partner. She has decided to keep accompanying him to preserve the "frozen time" which allows him to live. Nora: Fairy close to Fanille living in Jaergen. Has the ability to read thoughts in objects. She paints artwork as hobby and frequently travels around to various places. Lottey: Fairy partner of Gaerik, one of the prided Slayers of Grangale kingdom. Elegant and refined, her polite conduct is her distinctive characteristic. Nina: Partner of Sherris, the imperial guard captain of Cyriltia. As can be shown by her clothing, she is lively, bright and bold. Fanille: Researcher in the Peace Maintenance Brigade. She is shy and weak socially but close with the fairies Korin and Nora. She has excellent intellect and memory and is endeavoring toward removing Zeonsilt's abnormal cells. Krious: Commander of the Peace Maintenance Brigade, friend and superior of Zeonsilt and Fanille. Son of the late Seldous. Belonging to the politics division, he works to maintain peace. Melvina: Daughter of Isaac, the late vice commander of the Peace Maintenance Brigade. She runs the operations division. Randy: History scholar of Cyriltia kingdom. His name is known in and outside the country for his expertise on historic ruins. Resident of Juwaina with wife and child. Especially dotes on his daughter Ann. ' Sherris': Princess of Cyriltia who holds Slayer title. She supports her king brother as captain of the royal guard. Gaerik: Rufus' colleague as captain of the Grangale military and holds the same title of Slayer. Has the fairy Lottey by his side. Rufus: Captain of Grangale kingdom's military. He is one of the country's Slayers. See Also *Screenshots *Videos *English Patch Project Category:Games